Comfort in Each Others Company
by fiendish one
Summary: Catherine and Gil spend some much-missed time together. GC fluffy goodness all the way
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters.  
  
A/N: I know I said earlier about supervisors not sleeping with their employees. Well , I'll just have to be hypocritical here. And they aren't having sex, it's a blossoming love story. Oh my lordy, how corny did I sound just now? Forgive me. Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
~  
  
Catherine walks down the corridor, on her way home. Grissom calls to her as she passes by his office.  
  
"Catherine!"  
  
"Hi, Gil."  
  
"So... where are you headed?" he asks.  
  
"I was just on my way home. Are you working late?"  
  
"Mmm," he sighs. "I hope not. I was thinking of going to get something to eat, or cooking something. Care to join me?"  
  
"Sure, I'm a little hungry myself. Actually, I could use some alcohol right about now."  
  
"Long day?"  
  
"Well, you're working this Henderson case with me, aren't you? I think you know," Catherine says, not meaning to sound as snippy as it did.  
  
"Child murder cases are always the hardest. If you want, instead of going out we could just go back to my place and I can make you some pancakes."  
  
"Sounds good. I haven't had pancakes in the longest time; I kinda missed the ones you make. Best I've ever had," Catherine replies.  
  
"It's been so long since we've eaten together, just the two of us. It's nice, I like it," says Grissom.  
  
"Yea, we should eat together more often."  
  
"Cath, you wanna hand me that sack of flour?" Grissom asks.  
  
"Here ya go," Catherine says, handing him the flour. His hand meets hers halfway, and the sack drops all over the counter and spills all over them both.  
  
"Hehe, Gil, you look like you decided to go swimming in the sack of flour," Catherine laughs. Grissom throws a little handful in retaliation. "Hey!"  
  
"There ya go, now we match." They both erupt into fits of giggles. "There's another sack in the cupboard."  
  
"Well, I don't think we need to start any food-fights."  
  
"Okay, fine. Party-pooper," Catherine whispers the last part under her breathe. They do manage to make it through the rest of the morning without projectile ingredients.  
  
It isn't the meal they are enjoying, though. This morning it is each other's company that will keep them warm.  
  
"Gil, I'm tired. It's like my life is stuck in a dead-end. It's lost all of its flare. I mean, I have nothing to look forward to anymore. Where's the fun and excitement?"  
  
"Wow, Catherine. You think you've got a bad case of boredom. I've been stuck in that rut for a long time."  
  
"Geez, what keeps you going?" Catherine inquires.  
  
"I don't know. I have you; you and Greg keep things pretty interesting."  
  
"Glad to know that I've been of some service to you. And don't worry. I won't tell Greg. But can I ask you something? Why didn't you go out with Sara when she asked you to dinner?"  
  
"She's so much younger than me. Sure, she's brilliant, but what do I have to offer her? I mean, does she even know me? I think that it's just a little school-girl crush; Sara doesn't really know what she wants. Despite what you may think, I do want something other than intellectual discussions in a relationship. Also, she made it too easy. It wouldn't have been any fun with out the chase: it's the thrill of the hunt that keeps me interested."  
  
"Really, now? I had no idea. So, what are you looking for?" Catherine asks.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm really looking for anything. It's just, Sara doesn't know me like you."  
  
"You know, we should share more meals. But right now, I'm getting a little tired. I think I'll head home and hit the hay."  
  
"Why don't you just stay here? I don't really want to be alone right now," Gil offers.  
  
"Okay, I think I'd like that. Do you mind if I borrow an old shirt?"  
  
They finally settle in bed. Catherine in an old, half buttoned, excessively large polo shirt of Grissom's and her underwear, Grissom in his boxer pants and sans-shirt. For a platonic relationship, they were awfully close. But, maybe it is more than that. Maybe they are more than just friends. They are closer than close, so situations like this don't seem uncomfortable in the slightest.  
  
Catherine snuggles up against Grissom, who is working a crossword puzzle. He puts his arm around her. She lays her arm on his chest, her finger playing with his chest-hairs. This is comfortable, just sitting here helping Gil with his crossword.  
  
His body is warm, his breathing steady and even. Catherine is in a state of complete bliss. Van Morison's "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You" is playing on the stereo, followed by "One Fine Day" by Natalie Merchant. These songs express exactly how she is feeling.  
  
With a gentle kiss good-night, they turn off the lights, pull up the blankets and fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"Catherine, I love you. I always have," Gil whispers to his sleeping beauty. 


	2. ch 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, the characters, or anything of the sort.  
  
A/N: Was PG, but I think I'll go R for this one. I'll probably add a few more chapters if I can find the time.  
  
~  
  
Around noon, Catherine awakes, unable to sleep. It is then that she realizes that Gil isn't asleep, either. He just lays there, watching her with a look of content present in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"No, no, I just can't sleep. Have you gotten any shut-eye yet?" Catherine asks.  
  
"No. I just felt like watching you sleep. You're very beautiful when you sleep, did you know that?"  
  
Catherine laughs and leans her forehead against Gil's shoulder. She looks up at him, getting lost in his deep blue eyes. He places soft kisses on her cheek and forehead, finally meeting her lips. It is a gentle, loving kiss they share, a kiss that seems to last a lifetime.  
  
"Gil?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think we could just stay like this? It's really comfortable, here in your arms. Do you have any idea how good you feel?" Catherine asks.  
  
"Catherine, there is no place I would rather be."  
  
"I don't suppose you'd wanna try something else, would you?" Grissom asks after a moment.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking of trying something like a...bubble bath, maybe?"  
  
"That sounds so romantic. I've never done anything like that before."  
  
Grissom takes off his pajamas, replacing them with a towel, while Catherine heads to another bathroom to "freshen up," as she puts it.  
  
Grissom fills the bath tub with hot water and bubble bath crystals. He brings an ice bucket and a bottle of his finest red wine. In his stereo, there is gentle R&B music, sans lyrics, useful in any romantic situation. Whether or not he is trying to seduce Catherine and have sex with her is yet to be decided. Sure, he may be horny as the devil. But it's Catherine's call. He isn't going to ruin the great relationship they have over sex.  
  
While he goes to find her, Catherine slips into the bathroom, unnoticed, wearing only Grissom's bathrobe. Nonchalantly tossing the robe to the floor Catherine slips into the tub. The bath, bubbles and music are so calming that she slowly begins to drift off.  
  
"I see you've beat me here," says Grissom, walking in to find Catherine already in the tub.  
  
"You sound disappointed," Catherine whimpers.  
  
"I am. You get to see me stark naked, but I can't see a damn thing through those bubbles."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing."  
  
The towel drops and Grissom slips into the tub. "Oh, what a studly man you are," Catherine whispers. Grissom chuckles, taking his place across from her.  
  
A few minutes later, though, the wine lays, barely touched. Catherine and Grissom take no notice, they are too involved in a long, deep, loving embrace. His lips on hers, their arms wrapped around each other. The world around them dissolves in the comfort of each other's embrace. 


	3. ch 3

****

**Disclaimer: Hell, if I owned the show, don't you think it would reflect my stories slightly more?**

**Rating: R**

**Spoilers: Nah, not in this chapter.**

**A/N: Holy crap, it has been a while. What, 6 months? I am so sorry. Talk about your writers block. But it's up now! Joy! It's kind of fluffy. I know. Hold up, I stand corrected. It's very fluffy. As you may have guessed, I like contradicting myself. Enjoy, lads!**

* * *

****

Chapter 3: Not For The Eyes Of Young Children

Catherine and Gil lie there, wrapped in each other's gentle embrace, in Gil's bubble bath. They share a long, deep gentle kiss. In the background, soft R&B adds a temperate soundtrack to the aura in the room.

Suddenly, Catherine breaks away from Gil's kiss. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"No! No, no, honey, everything's wonderful!" Catherine laughs. "I just-wanted to show you something."  
She carefully finds a strong hold on the towel rack and tries to stand up. "I recall you complaining that I received the pleasure of seeing your naked ass, but did not return the favor. Happy?" she says, rather giggly.

Gil just sits there in awe, open-mouthed, taking in the sight before him. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful. "Close your mouth," she jokes, making her way back into the water.

"Cath-Cat-" he stutters.

Catherine smiles wryly. "What? Like what you saw?"

"Yea, as a matter of fact, I did," he replies, taking the opportunity to shift on top and claim her lips. Her hands began to roam his back, then made his way to his growing erection. This is too much for Gil. "Bed," he mutters, taking the chance to stare into her deep blue eyes, hungry with desire.

"Uh-huh," she agrees, nodding up at him.

They only break away from each other's touch long enough to make it out of the bathtub without slipping. Back on carpet, their bodies become fused together. Catherine jumps up, wrapping her legs around his legs and allowing him to carry her towards his bed. "Oh-Cath, Cath," he moans into her ear before laying her onto the bed.

Before they can go any further, the phone rings. This pisses Gil off. "Don't answer it," Catherine advises, meeting his lips to claim him for herself. Unfortunately, the pesky phone won't stop ringing. Pissed almost to the brink, Gil-much to the disappointment of Catherine-answers the phone.

"What?" he snarls. He listens for a while, then sneers, "Look, I'm taking the day off. So is she. Just take care of it…We're on our way to visit an old friend, so please don't try to reach us! Thank you," he grimaces, slamming the phone down.

"An old friend?" she giggles.

"Yea, well, my old friend, here, doesn't want to be bothered," Gil replied.

"I see," she gets up and makes her way towards him. "Well, tell him," she took the phone out of Gil's hands, "to turn the phone off. Now, Gil, have I told you lately how much I love you? You fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness, ease my troubles-that's what you do; you fill my life with laughter, you can make it better, ease my troubles-that's what you do," she sings lightly, closing the space between them.

"Well, if you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, c'mon, sugar-let me know!" he returns in the same fashion. And with that, he takes her softly to the bed, claiming her lips, her body, her love for the rest of the night.

****

Please leave me some reviews! Flames are welcome, sure! Criticism? I love criticism! It helps me grow as a writer. But remember: it's your feedback that fuels me.


End file.
